Black Blood
by kolbymckenna
Summary: The wild tales of the Marauder's were lost long ago during the first rise of The Dark Lord. But this isn't his story, this is their story. -full summary inside due to the fact it contains to many characters for this sites summary capability-
1. Chapter 1

The wild tales of the Marauder's were lost long ago during the first rise of The Dark Lord. But this isn't his story, this is their story:  
Of James Potter finally winning over the girl of his dreams. And of his best mate and the girl he fell in love with. Along with all the challenges they went through to help their mate so he could finally be able to face his own reflection in the mirror and not see the monster that everyone else thought he was. A story of love and betrayal.  
A tale of forgotten Marauders and lost loves.  
This is their story, a story of when, why's, how's, and who's.  
A story of who the Marauders really were.  
And their story starts with a forgotten girl; Ivy Evans.


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

"Packing you're bags are you?" Petunia's snotty voice filled the, what use to be peaceful, silence. "I can't blame mummy and daddy for sending you away. You're a freak, no one wants you here."  
Rolling my eyes I tummies to ignore my older sisters ignorant comments, I continued to pack, but Petunia didn't stop.  
"No one wants you here," She snorted. "No one likes you cause of you're freak powers. That's why you're sent away and I get to stay here with mummy and daddy, the normal people, while you are shipped off to that school for _freaks_!"  
Bloody hell, she is annoying. Tunia does this to Lily and I every year before we leave to Hogwarts. Lily's friend, Snivellus, says that she is jealous of us because she is a squib, and we are witches. I don't I agree with him. Sirius say's Petunia is just a rotten person, that seems to be more fitting and truthful to me.  
Getting no responded from me, the dark haired girl stormed out of my room. After a few minutes I heard Lily's voice.  
"We are not freaks." She had yelled from her bedroom on the other side of the wall. "That's a horrible thing to say, Petunia."  
"That's where you're going." It was Petunias arrogant voice. "A special school for freaks. You, Ivy, and Leif all had to go there because you are weirdos and freaks! No one wants yo here."  
"Petunia!" Our older brother, Leif, thundered out of his room across the hall from mine, glaring at Petunia. "Come with me."  
Glaring at my older sister as she past me on her way to the stairs with our brother, I quickly made my way to Lily's room. She was silently wiping the tears from her eyes. Going over to her I wrapped my arms around my twin.  
"Shh," I soothed her. "She's just upset that she is a squib,"  
Lily shook her head. "I don't think it's that. I think she really hates us. Magic or not."  
"Don't say that Lily's," Rubbing her back, her breath began to even out. "Tunia is our sister, she loves us somewhere in her cold heart. Maybe its very deep and hidden, but it is there. Now come on, we need to eat and get to the platform. Don't want to be late Ms. Prefect."  
The tears cleared out of her emerald eyes and a smile grew on her face.  
"Shut up," Lily giggled.  
"Maybe this will be the year you and Potter get together!" I winked at her. "He's pretty cute, you said so yourself last year." That had earned me a pillow thrown in my direction.  
"Missed!" Exclaiming as I ran to my room.  
Taking one last look at my bedroom before closing my trunk and grabbing my owl's cage, I defended down the stairs soon followed by Lily. We both grabbed an apple to eat in the car. Once dad and Leif loaded our trunks, and Lily, mum, and I got the two owls, Kenna and Comet, in their cages, we left for Kings Cross Station.

My fingers wrapped around the icy metal, my knuckles turned white when I began to run at the wall. Entering platform nine and three quarters has always been a little scary for me, it never seemed to bother Lily. Once Lily and I were both through the brick wall we said goodbye's to mum, dad and Leif, Petunia always refused to come say farewell to us. After our third year she was no longer forced to come with us. Boarding The Hogwarts Express, Lily and I squeezed through the narrow halls that were full of people, some how we had managed to scrapped past everyone. Once Lily found compartment 816 she left me and went and sat with the other prefect's, leaving me to fight the crowd on my own. Fortunately, I spotted the familiar head of black curly hair entering the compartment second from the back, our usual was only three doors ahead of the one Lily had entered. After I struggled to pass by all the bodies crowding the walk way I found myself outside the alomst empty compartment. The boy in the compartment was handsome, dark hair falling across a light-skinned face, and pale, gray eyes flashed through the hazardious strands. His jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, something I had never noticed till now, like it had been broken in the past. There was an odd lightness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to. His eyes shifted to the glass door where I had been stand, and he smiled.  
"Ivy Marie Evans," The handsome boy smirked, standing from his seat and wrapping his arms around me, lifting me off the ground. The scent of vanilla invaded my nostrils.  
"Sirius." I laughed as he set me down on my own two feet. "How was the rest your summer?"  
Shrugging his smile faded slightly.  
Waiting for an explanation I studied his face. I didnt realize how long I had been looking at him untill he asked me if something was on his face.  
"Oh, no." I giggled. "Just waiting for you to tell me what's going on. Is Everything okay at James's?"  
My heart racing, I could feel my cheeks heating up. He looked so different. It has only been a few months but Black changed a lot. He has always been handsome, but something about him was different. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His dark hair hung in his eyes, loosely framing his face. He made no effort to move his bangs, and instead he smoldered me from under them with his glinting silver eyes. Although his expression did not change, his arrogant half-smirk and the taunting look in his eyes completed the 'dangerous' look that he pulled off so well.  
He gave me a confused look. "Yes, of course. Why didn't you write me back during summer?"  
Now it was my turned to be confused. "I never received anything form anyone, other then a few from Remus and one or two from Peter." Pausing for a second. "Bloody hell, I'm going to kill that twat." I muttered.  
"Who?"  
"My sister Petunia must of interfered with the owls." I groaned, taking a seat on the soft cushion, Sirius sat down next to me.  
"Of course!" Sirius laughed. "Why in Merlin's name hadn't I thought of that. I thought you had just been ignoring me since I stayed at your place."  
Shaking my head. "Why wouldn't I answer you, Black?"  
The handsome boy shrugged, a grin on his face.  
"By the way, both my parents say that you are always welcome to stay in our spare room anytime, no matter how much Petunia objects."  
Sirius's grin grew wider and we began chatting away as we waited for James, Peter, and Remus. Sirius began to tell me all the pranks he and his evil twin, James, had thought of over the summer. Over half of them involved some sort of slim or an explosion.  
Once he had listed over fifteen of his crazy ideas Remus came through the glass door.  
Shaking his head Remus laughed. "Hey, Ivy," He gave me a wave before turning to Sirius. "Siri, all those sound really messy, and complected."  
"Where have you been, Lupin." I question. "Black and I have been waiting for you."  
Nodding, Remus apologized. "Sorry had that stupid prefect meeting."  
After a few minutes of Sirius still going on about his insane prank ideas, James came into the apartment. "Sorry, ran into the other Evan's. And yes, she still hates me." He groaned. "I thought you were going to help me out with her, Ivy?"  
"I am trying, Potter." I stated. "Lily is a stubborn one though.  
Sirius and I cracked up at James the pathetic, sad look on our mattes face. Everyone knows he fancies my sister, there is no doubt about it, he has been fussing over her since first year.  
"Whats so funny?" James groaned, still upset by the fact Lily still hates his guts.  
Wiping away the tears with one hand and clutching my stomach with the other. I tried to control my laughter. But failed horribly. Pettigrew was doing a wonderful impression of Sirius's sass.  
"I do not do that!" Sirius complained. "Merlin, Peter, you make me seem so gay!"  
"Because you are, mate." Remus snickered.  
The boys went on to make fun of Sirius and his sassy hair flips.  
"No, no, no." Black shock his head. "It's more like this." Sirius joined in the fun, flipping his shoulder length black curls over his shoulder.  
They boys contiuned to reanact how Black flips his hair, as they went on I couldn't help but think of the first time I had met this crazy bunched.

 _It was my first year, meaning it was also my first time on the Hogwarts Express, and Lily had left me to sit with Severus Snape. I never liked the boy so why would I want to spend a seven and a half hour train ride with him? I was almost at the end of the train with I found a nearly empty compartment, only other occupant's were a sleeping boy and a much smaller boy with shaggy brown hair and his nose shoved into a book._  
 _Slowly sliding the door open, careful not to wake the sleeping boy, I caught the attention of the other._  
 _"Is it ok if I sit here?" Stuttering, I stared at my feet._  
 _"Of course." He gave me a friendly smile and whispered slightly. "I'm Peter Pettigrew, and I don't know who he is, he was asleep when I got here."_  
 _Nodding, "I'm Ivy."_  
 _My eyes soon followed an enchanted paper airplane, flying circles all over the train._  
 _"Are you muggleborn?" Peter questioned. "Sorry, you just seem like you aren't us to magic and everything."_  
 _"I'm a pureblood actually," I stated. "But you see, both my parents were squibs, so I wasn't raised in the wizarding world. Both my parents were disowned."_  
 _Peter's eyes lit up. "What's the muggle world like? My mum and pap's never let me see it."_  
 _"It's so plain compared to your world," I said, my voice full of awe._  
 _The boy, Peter, and I shared story's of the worlds we grew up in. Everything about the wizarding world was so intriguing. Everything was so different._  
 _As Peter was explaining what a port key was to boys entered our compartment. They both had black shaggy hair, one had shiny silver eyes and the other a rather ocean blue._  
 _"Hello," The blue eyed boy said. "I am James Potter, and this is my cousin, Sirius Black. Can we sit with you lot? All the other compartments are rather crowded."_  
 _Peter and I nodded, but told the boys to be quieter due to the unknown boy._  
 _"You both are pureblood?" Peter questioned. "I'm a half blood."_  
 _"Blood status doesn't matter, you know that-" James Potter paused._  
 _"Peter." I stated_  
 _"You know that Peter?" He finished_  
 _Nodding Peter told the boys, "I just find it interesting, like our sleep companion over there."_

I was brought back to reality by James asking me something.  
"What?"  
"James and Sirius think we should have code names." Remus rolled his eyes.  
Peter laughed, and the two black haired boys were nodding vicariously.  
"I think it's a bloody brilliant idea!" Sirius chimed in. "James and I have been thinking of some all summer. Ivy will be Foxy, Remus can be The Fury Little Problem-"  
"Really mate?" Remus and I said together.  
I cracked a smile. "Foxy? That's original."  
"If I am the furry little problem then James is Prancer." Remus snickered.  
"What brought me into this?" James whined  
"I vote Prancer for James." Peter backed up Remus.  
I silently nodded in agreement.  
James continued to complain of his soon to be nickname.  
"Put a sock in it Prancer," A smirking Remus eyed Potter.  
James's face turned a deep red. "Remus, if you call me Prancer one more time I swear on Merlins beard that I will ram you into a wall."  
"What about Dasher?" Peter questioned. "Or Dancer?"  
"You know Dasher, and Dancer," I silently sang, Sirius joined in after only a few words. "And Prancer, and Vixen,"  
"Comet, and Cupid, and," Everyone in the compartment, but James Potter, sang loudly to, you guessed it, James Potter. "Donder and Blitzen. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all! Rudolph, the red-nosed-"  
"Shut the bloody hell up!" James yelled "I hate you all."  
He remained out of the conversation but occasionally through the occasionally comment about how stupid some of the names were.  
"For the last time Sirius we are not calling Peter rabies!" I exclaimed.  
"But it fits," Sirius laughed. "Come on guys!"  
"No!" All of us yelled.  
"I still really like the name I made for Sirius," James added. "It really reflects his personality, you know?"  
"Potter," Sirius said threateningly. "We are never, _ever_ , calling me snuffles!"  
"It's not your choice, snuffles." He smirked at his best mate.  
"Ok then, bambi." Sirius threw back.  
I swear, this is soon going to become world war three. These boys took this whole nickname business way to seriously.  
"Sirius, keep this up and you will be 'Fury Little Problem II', okay?" Remus threatened.  
Peter's eyes lit up. "Prongs."  
We all gave him an odd look. "For James, Prongs. The ends of a stags antler's are called prongs."  
"That's not bad," I nodded. "I like it."  
James head shook in agreement.  
"Then it's official." Remus smiled. "James is Prongs."  
It took us three hours to come up with the nicknames for the boys. James, as said before, was prongs, for Remus we finally settled on Moony, Sirius held a very strong argument because he wanted to call him Wolfy. Peter began Wormtail, and for Sassy-Sirius we all agreed on Padfoot.  
"Now for Ivy," Sirius winked at me. "I think Foxy fits her nicely."  
Quickly objecting, that name was soon discarded. Padfoot suggested some odd names, but none of them stuck.  
Two hours later Remus suggested Brush, a term for the tail of a fox. And it was settled.  
"Now we all have code names!" A happy Sirius cheered.  
With Hogwarts only a half hour away, excitement of the school year ahead filled our cabin and we began chatting away. But soon James brought up Lily, like he always does.  
Rolling my eyes I laughed. "She's good, James."  
"He's been fussing about her all summer." Sirius groaned. Giving James a smirk.  
"No I haven't!" James argued. "Bloody hell, Sirius. Even if I did, which I didn't." James looked at me then back to Sirius. "You don't go and tell her sister!"  
"Oh come on, mate!" Sirius laughed. "It's Ivy, you think she would run off and tell the other Evans?"  
James looked genuinely annoyed. "Yes!" Looking a little scared he quickly mumbled. "No offence." He continued to yell at Balck. " Especially when the other Evans is her twin sister!"  
I looked at James, shocked. "Nice to know how much you trust me, Potter."  
Now we were only a few minutes away from Hogwarts. Quickly I ran to the girls bathroom and changed into my Gryffindor clothing, a black pleated school skirt, knee high red socks with two thin golden stripes at the top, and a pair of three inch, closed toe, black heels. Quickly pulling on the white collared dress shirt, tying my tie and slipping the red knitted v-neck sweater over top. I looked in the mirror, making sure my tie was straight and dress shirt tucked in, I left the tiny room. When I returned to the room all four boys were dressed, but Sirius was struggling with his tie. I quickly knotted it for him as the train came to a stop.  
"Thanks," He looked down giving me an award winning smile as he opened the compartment door.  
We gathered our trunks like we have many times before and left the train. We caught the second carriage to Hogwarts with Lily and Severus, sadly. James and Sirius mocked the boy the entire ride. Calling him 'Snivellus' and 'Greasy' the whole time, enraging Lily.  
Once the carriage had stopped and we were allowed off Lily stormed off, Snape chased after her and James had actually look a little ashamed for the things he had said to the grease boy.  
Shrugging it off the boys and I made our way to the great hall. Sirius and Potter sat across the table from Peter, Remus, and I. The two boys, Sirius and James, kept giggling and whispering to each other during Dumbledores speech. Earning the five of us stern looks from our head of house, Professor Mcgonagall.  
"If one of us gets in trouble, we all get in trouble," Peter whispered to me and Remus.  
Remus chuckled lightly.  
Once the Headmaster finished his speech Sirius pulled his wand from his robes, hiding it under the table, and flicked his wrist a few times.  
" _Amputabo,_ "  
A dance of colours erupted in the great hall, shooting from the huge wooden doors at on end of the hall, heading towards the professors at the other. The vibrant streams burst into thousands of pieces.  
Everyone in the great hall cheered as a golden dragon emerged from the clutter as the mess of glittering specks flew around. The greens and silvers soon gathered together to form Slytherins house crest, all Slytherins jumped from their table. Then the blue and bronze came for Ravenclaw, and they all stood from the benches. Yellow came next as all of Hufflepuff rose, and finally all the red's, yellow's and gold's configured the crest of the house of Godric Gryffindor and our table jumped and cheered. Then the dragon began to stir, crashing through the house crest, all of Hogwarts seemed to be applauding the fireworks display, as the golden crest raced towards the wooden doors it slowly disintegrated. Forming into a sphere, shortly after words begin to appear.  
 _"Messr's Moony, Wormtail, Brush, Padfoot, and Prongs solemnly swear that they are up to no good. "_  
I could hear Remus laughing beside me as the dragon disappeared along with the sphere. All to be left were the words;  
" _Mischief Managed_ "  
Hanging in the air.  
 _This is going to be a good year_ , I thought to myself, as I smiled at four of my best mates.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _First Marauder's Era Fan Fiction! What do you all think? Please comment your opinions!_

 **||| Kolby McKenna**

 **Follow - Comment - Vote - Share**


End file.
